UNEXPECTED NEW ALLIES!
by thedehydrator
Summary: During Goku and Cell's fierce fight in the Cell games new allies appear. the intro was thought up by my friend so im givin credit where credit is due.  On hiatus until I finish my other story.
1. Introduction

**UNEXPECTED NEW ALLIES**

I do not own Dragonball Z or Naruto

Setting: During The Cell Games.

**Introduction**

On Earth a battle rages between the evil Cell and the brave Goku. Both fighters have equal strength and incredible abilities to fight each other. Both Cell and Goku punch, kick, and unleash beams at each other. But during the Fight, Cell was punched by Goku and he fell to the ground. Goku wanted to finish him by unleashing the kamehameha wave at Cell. So he charged up the beam and aimed his 2 hands at Cell.

"He can't unleash that beam at that direction, he will destroy the Earth." Cell yelled.

However, Goku transported to the ground in front of Cell and shot the Kamehameha Wave at Cell. Cell luckily dodged the beam and it struck a mountain like object, causing a huge explosion. The Earth was still safe, but some mysterious thing appeared. It was shaped like a circle and was glowing blue. Goku and Cell stopped fighting and started staring at the mysterious object. It was located where the mountain used to be.

Goku went to his friends and asked, "What is that thing?"

Piccolo replied, "it must be a teleport device to another world."

Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks were puzzled with what other world was on the other side of the portal.

Cell didn't care about the portal, so he yelled out, "Why bother about that thing, when we were in the middle of a battle!"

Goku turned around and responded, "I would rather fight for the faith of the Earth instead of discovering something new."

So Cell flew towards Goku and tried to punch him, but Goku managed to dodge it and kicked Cell from above. Cell then countered with a powerful uppercut and struck Goku. The 2 fighters kept battling each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another dimension, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi are fighting an evil villain called Orochimaru, in a plain open field. Before the fight, back in the Hidden Leaf Village, Orochimaru attacked the Leaf Village, killing many ninjas. That angered the new Hokage, Tsunade, and she orders team 7 to go after Orochimaru. Team 7 manages to catch up with Orochimaru, at the field they are at now, and are preparing for a fight. Orochimaru decides to summon 1 large snake to help aid him in the battle. Then he commands the snake to slither towards Team 7 and to destroy them. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi managed to dodge the snake. Kakashi and Sasuke decided to fight the snake and Naruto and Sakura to fight Orochimaru. Naruto runs toward Orochimaru and punches him. Orochimaru was able to avoid another punch and unleashed his tongue at Naruto's arm and throws Naruto towards a large rock.

Luckily, Sakura catches Naruto in time before he slams into the rock.

She asked, "Are you all right, Naruto?!"

Naruto Responded "Yeah I'm fine, thanks for catching me."

Sakura continues, "Your welcome."

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Kakashi are still battling the snake. The snake whips his tail at Kakashi striking him with force. When Kakashi was down, Sasuke grabbed shuriken and threw it at the head of the snake, causing it to move wildly. Kakashi decides to use his lighting jutsu on the snake and strikes it on the head. He manages to kill the snake within seconds. Now that the snake was down, Orochimaru had to fight Team 7 by himself. He notices that his own snake was killed and he decided to just continued fighting. He brings out the kasengia sword and starts wavering it closer to Sakura. She avoids the sword and Naruto kicks Orochimaru from behind. The kick causes Orochimaru to suck his sword back into his mouth.

When Team 7 had Orochimaru right in their hands, another mysterious thing happened. The same circle object that appeared in the Dragonball Z dimension appeared in their dimension. The portal caught the eyes of everyone on the field.

Sakura questioned "What is that thing?"

Naruto replied "I don't know, but it looks dangerous."

When Team 7 kept staring at the portal, Orochimaru decided to escape and go through the object. His escaped caused Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi to follow Orochimaru through the portal. The Dragonball Z dimension is now going to have new visitors.

* * *

While on Earth, Goku and Cell continued battling each other. Both fighters kept punching and kicking back and forth. During the battle, the blue circle was glowing brighter and brighter. That caused everybody to stop fighting and to stare at the portal. The first to come out was Orochimaru. Then came Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. When they arrived, everybody was staring at each other. Goku and his friends saw Naruto and his squad and went up to each other. The same thing happened with Cell and Orchimaru.

Naruto asked Goku, "Who are you?"

He replied, " I'm Goku and who are you?"

Naruto responded Goku's question by saying his name. Now Goku and Naruto were becoming friends and see a bright partnership. The rest of Team 7 and Goku's friends did the same thing and decided to form an alliance. That left Orchimaru and Cell to also form an alliance with each other. Now everybody has a friend and foe. The battle for the faith of the earth is about to begin.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not own Dragonball Z and Naruto

_Last time on Dragonball Z the fight between Goku and Cell raged on until Goku bluffed to destroy the Earth with a kamehameha wave. At the last instant Goku used his instant transmission technique to teleport in front of Cell. Cell somehow dodged the blast and the blast crashed into a mountain. Then out of nowhere, a bright blue light appeared. This startled everyone except Cell. Cell wanted to continue the fight, so Goku and Cell continued. But then the Blue light got brighter and brighter and out came 5 people. Who are they? And what are they doing here? Find out on today's Dragonball Z!_

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

Goku answered, "I'm Goku. Who are you?

Naruto responded to Goku's question by saying his name. Now Goku and Naruto were becoming friends and see a bright partnership. The rest of Team 7 and Goku's friends did the same thing and decided to form an alliance. That left Orochimaru and Cell to also form an alliance with each other.

"Well this is an unexpected turn of events," Cell remarked. "hmm…what to do…I know. How about I give you guys 10 extra days to train and learn about your new allies."

Cell himself was curious to know what type of abilities the new guys had.

"I will rebuild the ring and train with my…new…partner." Cell said.

Cell and his new ally, Orochimaru didn't trust each other. Orochimaru had no choice to join Cell though because he was weak from the fight with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi, Goku's new allies. Cell on the other hand didn't need anyone to help him Beat Goku and his friends. His reason with forming an alliance with Orochimaru was because he was really curious on how strong they were and he wanted to test his perfect power.

"10 extra days?!?" Naruto yelled out. "But, Kakashi Sensei we should destroy Orochimaru now!"

"Wait!" Goku said. "If you go after him now there's no telling what Cell would do since they are allies now. The only choice we got is to use the 10 days for training."

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto tried to argue but Kakashi held up his hand to silence Naruto.

"Naruto, I think we should do what Goku says. Besides, we could use the time for training anyways so that we will have a better chance against Orochimaru."

"I think we should get going, now." Goku said.

All of the Z fighters were starting to fly off. When they looked down they noticed that Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi looking up at them in awe.

Goku yelled down, "Don't you guys know how to fly?"

"No, just how did you do that?" Kakashi asked puzzled.

"Oh, flying is easy. Maybe I'll show you how to do it some other day but, right now we should get going to the lookout." Goku explained.

"These guys must be weak if they don't know how to fly." Said Vegeta smirking.

"Vegeta, just because they can't fly doesn't mean they're weak." Goku explained to his rival.

"Sorry, guys he's just a little uptight." Goku explained to his new allies.

Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha helped Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi by flying them towards the lookout. Vegeta thought that they were too weak to help them and he only cared about defeating Goku. While flying towards the lookout Goku told them about a room where you can train for a whole year in a day.

Meanwhile, back at the Cell Games arena, Cell and Orochimaru found themselves in a stare down. Cell started by asking what abilities Orochimaru had. Orochimaru responded by saying that Cell will find out in 10 days. When Orochimaru asked Cell, Cell responded the same way. Cell then decided it was time to remake the ring since he blew it up with his fight with Goku earlier on. Orochimaru was astounded by how cell made the ring from a large boulder.

In his thought, Orochimaru said to himself, '_I must have that power, maybe I should mark him so that I can take over his body.'_

When Cell was finished he decided to start training. Orochimaru did the same.

'_I can't wait to see what type of abilities these new guys have.'_ Cell Thought to himself. _'If they don't impress me then I'll just destroy them…including my partner Orochimaru. This better be worth my time.'_

Back at the Cell Games arena, 6 people were left speechless with what just happened.

"IT'S ALL A TRICK!" Hercule yelled.

"Well folks it looks like we got 10 more days to live, Cell has postponed the Cell Games. But, who are all of those people and the ones that came through the bright blue thingy? It seems to have disappeared but, will it come back? Will more people come through it? Will all of those mysterious people come back from…wherever it is they came? We will find out in 10 days!" Reported the TV reporter.

"Well see you guys in 10 days." Hercule announced. "I'll be back and ready to fight then."

_Well it looks like the Earth has been saved for 10 more days! But what will happen then? Find out on the next Dragonball Z!!!_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own Dragonball Z or Naruto

_Last time on Dragonball Z Cell and Orochimaru decided to team up against the Z fighters, while the Z fighters decided to team up with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. After the formed alliances Cell made a shocking new statement. Cell has decided to give the Z fighters and the Earth 10 more days to train for the Cell games! Find out what happens today in Dragonball Z!_

Goku and his friends have decided to fly to Kami's lookout for more training.

"I know of a place where you guys can train a whole year in 1 day." Goku stated.

"But…but how's that possible!" Naruto yelled, "How can you get a year's training in 1 day?"

"There's a room in another dimension on the lookout," Goku said. "It's called the hyperbolic time chamber."

"WOW THAT SOUNDS COOL!" Naruto shouted.

In a matter of minutes, the Z fighters arrived at the lookout.

"WOAH IT'S HUGE!" Naruto yelled.

"No duh!" Said Sakura showing that Naruto had pointed out the obvious.

"Well, we're here!" Goku said.

"So we're on a lookout that's floating in the sky?" Kakashi asked.

"That's right. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is just this way." Goku pointed towards Kami's old palace.

They all made their way to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and stopped right outside the door. Goku then turned to the Z fighters and Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi.

"Only 2 people can go in at a time." Goku explained. "But you can each go in by yourself for a day. We have 10 extra days left, but Gohan and I are not gonna go back in this time."

'_Goku is still not gonna train in the hyperbolic time chamber?'_ Vegeta thought to himself. _'He must still think that whatever he has planned is gonna work.'_

"So, who's gonna go in first?" Goku asked.

"Humph…I'll go if you don't mind." Vegeta smirked. "I'll be the one to finish Cell off after all."

"Then I'll go next." Said Trunks.

"I'll go after Trunks." Piccolo said.

"Ok, I'll go in with Sasuke." Kakashi exclaimed.

Sasuke then groaned when he heard this.

'_A whole year with Kakashi…tch this will just slow me down.'_

"And Naruto you are gonna go in with Sakura." Kakashi said.

"WHAAAT! YOU'RE GONNA LET HIM TRAIN WITH ME FOR A WHOLE YEAR!" Sakura screamed at the thought. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF A PAIN THAT WILL BE!"

Goku and the Z fighters laughed at Sakura's outburst while Kakashi tried to calm Sakura down, Sasuke just smirked, and Naruto glared at everyone turning red. Vegeta didn't even pay attention to what had just happened and started walking towards the door to the hyperbolic time chamber.

"You all will be wasting your time going into the hyperbolic time chamber after me because I'll be the one who finishes Cell off." Vegeta stated again. "Then I'll be back for you Kakarot."

Vegeta then entered the hyperbolic time chamber and closed the door without looking back. Meanwhile Goku, Gohan, and Krillian decided to go back to the east district 439, but not without some company.

"Hey Mr. Goku!" Naruto yelled.

"Call me Goku." Goku said.

"Uh…yeah…Goku, can I…um…go with you guys to your house?" Naruto asked.

"You should go ask your sensei first before you go anywhere." Goku said.

"Ok. Kakashi Sensei?" asked Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Kakashi unenthusiastically.

"Can I go with them please?" Naruto begged.

"Sure but you have to be back when it is your turn to train and you have to take Sakura with you." Kakashi explained.

"Ok!" Naruto said.

"It's time to go guys!" Goku said.

"Ok!" both Naruto and Sakura said.

_Goku has decided to bring 2 guests to his house. What will Chi Chi think? More importantly, what will Naruto and Sakura think when they see Goku and Gohan's appetite? Will Naruto be able to keep up with these 2? Find out on the next Dragon Ball Z!_

**How is the fanfic so far?**

**This is a little longer than my other chapters and it's a filler chapter.**

**Please review and give me some advice on how to improve my fanfic since this is my first.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I do not own Dragonball Z or Naruto

_Last time on Dragon Ball Z, Vegeta was the first to re enter the hyperbolic time chamber. While waiting for their turns, Naruto and Sakura decided to go with Goku, Gohan, and Krillin to Goku's house to spend their time there. What will happen when Chi Chi finds out about the new guests? Find out on today's Dragonball Z!_

* * *

GOKU WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING NOT PROMISING THAT OUR SON WON'T FIGHT? Chi Chi yelled.

But...Chi Chi…we need Gohan to- Goku stuttered.

NO BUTS! I DON'T WANT MY SON TO BE HURT OR IN DANGER! Chi Chi shouted.

When Goku returned to his house he found his angry wife, Chi Chi standing outside the house with a frying pan in her hand. When Goku saw this he sweat dropped. When they landed Chi Chi started yelling at him while both Goku and Gohan were shaking and Naruto and Sakura just stood there sweat dropping.

Jeez, she has a worse temper than grandma Tsunade. Naruto thought aloud.

Chi Chi then noticed the 2 ninja's. When both Naruto and Sakura noticed that Chi Chi was looking right at them, they both became as stiff as a board and turned red.

Oh, and just who are these 2? Chi Chi asked.

I…I'm N…Naruto Uzumaki.

And I…I'm Sakura Haruno.

Well nice to meet you two. Goku why did you bring these kids to our house? Chi Chi questioned Goku.

Well I- Goku started.

We're not kids! Naruto explained. We're ninjas!

Goku, don't tell me that these kids are going to be fighting too! Chi Chi said.

Well-Goku started again.

But Goku! Chi Chi yelled, they are just kids; they can't fight an enemy like Cell!

Naruto, Sakura, Gohan, and Krillin watched Goku getting yelled at for like what seemed forever until Chi Chi decided that she yelled at Goku long enough and decided to make dinner. Gohan, Naruto, and Sakura decided to hang out in the woods behind the house while Goku and Krillin waited for dinner to be made.

Hey Gohan, is your mother always like that? Sakura asked.

Yeah. Gohan answered. She's been like that ever since I was a baby. So what do you guys want to do? Go fishing or spar?

LET'S SPAR! Yelled Naruto excitedly.

Gohan decided to see the techniques that Naruto knew. Naruto showed him his favorite technique, the shadow clone jutsu. Gohan then countered with blasting a few of the clones with a few energy blasts of his own. Then Gohan sent a flurry of punches at Naruto, who tried to dodge. Naruto was unlucky though, and got hit by one in the face that sent him flying. After a few more of getting punched in the face and flying feet away from Gohan, Naruto decided that that was enough sparring for the day. Next, Gohan suggested that they go fishing with him. They agreed not thinking that Gohan would soon pull out a 20 ft. fish out of the water.

WOAH! Naruto shouted amazed. That's the biggest fish I've ever seen!

You should see the size of the fishes my dad catches. Gohan said.

Later, when dinner was ready, Goku met up with the three teens and told them that dinner was ready. Sakura, Krillin, and yes even Naruto were watching Goku and Gohan shovel down anything that got in front of them and were sweat dropping.

Man, Goku. Said Krillin, you guys are like bottomless pits!

Phew mo. Goku said with his mouth full of food, phats what kingph phai alphays tellphs phe.

Goku! Chi Chi yelled. You know better than to talk with your mouth full!

Sorphy. Goku said.

Jeez, these 2 have worse table manners than Naruto. Sakura thought aloud.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on top of Kami's Lookout, Piccolo, Trunks, Sasuke, and Kakashi waited for Vegeta to get out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber so that they could go in.

It's almost time for me to go in. Trunks said

Just then the door opened and out stepped Vegeta.

Not bad. said Piccolo. But, will it be enough?

Vegeta only smirked and chuckled. Just then Trunks walked towards the hyperbolic time chamber and entered it. Day 1 has come and gone.

_

* * *

__The 1__st__ day of the 10 day wait has come and gone. What will happen in the next 9 days before the cell Games? Find out on the next Dragonball Z!_

**This chapter is yet another filler chapter. I only plan to have 1 or 2 more filler chapters after this chapter before I get to the action in the Cell Games.**

**Please review to tell me what you think so far.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I do not own Dragonball Z or Naruto**

_

* * *

_

Last time on Dragonball Z, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Naruto, and Sakura decided to go to Goku's house until it was their turn in the hyperbolic time chamber. Then they met…Goku's wife Chi Chi! What seemed like a normal day for Goku, Gohan, and Krillin was anything but normal for Naruto and Sakura. What will happen in today's episode? Find out today on Dragonball Z!

* * *

After having dinner at Goku's house and hanging around with Gohan and Sakura in the woods, Naruto lies awake. He was thinking about the Cell games and how they were going to beat both Orochimaru and Cell. He also wondered how they were gonna get back to the Leaf Village; if they ever were gonna return that is. Just then Gohan stirred and sat up. He then remembered that he was in his room and that Naruto and Sakura were there also.

Gohan then looked at Naruto and asked him, "Are you alright, Naruto?"

Naruto replied back, "Nah, I can't sleep Gohan. I keep on thinking about the Cell games and how were gonna get back to the leaf Village. How about you? Why are you up?"

"Yeah, same here, I keep on thinking about the Cell Games too." Gohan replied back. "But if anyone can defeat Cell, it'll be my dad."

"Yeah, you're right!" Naruto agreed.

"But, don't worry too much about getting back to the Leaf Village." Gohan said. "I'm sure a friend of mine might be able to help you guys get back there. Maybe we can visit her tomorrow."

"Ok." Naruto replied.

"We should get some rest for tomorrow." Gohan said. "Good night Naruto."

"Good night." Naruto replied back.

The next morning, Gohan and Naruto decided to go visit Bulma at the Capsule Corporation while Sakura stayed at Goku's house and helped Chi Chi around the house.

"Hey Gohan" Naruto asked.

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"I was just wondering, how did you learn to fly?" Naruto asked.

"Oh that?" Gohan Said. "It's easy, all you have to do is to control your energy and pushes out from underneath you and that's how you fly."

"By energy, do you mean chakra?" Naruto asked.

"No, what we use is called ki." Gohan explained. "It's kinda like chakra, but they are 2 different things."

"Oh I see." Naruto said. "So what moves do you know?"

"I know a few moves like the Masenko and the Kamehameha Wave. I can also shoot some rapid fire blasts." Gohan said.

"COOL!" Naruto said. "Can I see them?"

"Maybe later when we start training." Gohan said.

Just then they arrived at Capsule Corp. Gohan and Naruto then walked up to the secretary's desk.

"May I help you?" The secretary asked.

"We're here to see Bulma, miss. My name is Gohan."

The secretary then paged Bulma over the loud speaker. A few minutes later a lady with turquoise hair walked up to the desk.

"Hey Gohan!" Bulma said. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey Bulma." Gohan said. "I would like you to meet my new friend, Naruto. Naruto, this is Bulma, the lady that can help you out."

"Nice to meet you, Naruto." Said Bulma. "What can I help you with?"

"Same here." Naruto said. "I was wondering if it was possible for you to create a portal for me and my friends so that we can get back to our village in our dimension."

"You mean travel between dimensions? I don't know if that's possible, but I'll see what I can do." Bulma explained.

"Cool! Thanks a bunch!" Said Naruto.

"Yeah, thank you Bulma." Gohan said.

"Wait! Gohan why don't you stay for a while." Bulma said.

So Naruto and Gohan spent some time at Bulma's house and they all talked about their past adventures.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Goku's house Sakura was helping Chi Chi with the dishes.

"Can everyone in this dimension fly?" Sakura asked Chi Chi.

"No, not everyone." Chi Chi explained. "Only the people that can control their ki can fly and they can also use energy attacks."

"Oh, I see." Sakura said.

Sakura and Chi Chi then finished the dishes and then they started on dinner. Chi Chi and Sakura talked about their own past adventures. Chi Chi talked about how she met Goku, how she got married to him, and the many adventures of the battles that Goku and Gohan were in, in which she would go crazy and faint. Sakura then talked about how she met Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke. She then talked about their first A ranked mission in the land of the waves, the chunin exams, and how the village was attacked the Orochimaru. Before they new it dinner was almost done and Chi Chi then asked Sakura to get Goku for dinner. Sakura made her was through the front door when Gohan and Naruto flew down.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said.

"Oh hi Naruto, you're just in time for dinner." Sakura said.

"Dinner? That sounds great! What are we having, ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Idiot." Sakura said while punching his head.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled.

"You guys must like each other." Gohan stated.

Both Naruto and Sakura turned red.

"I don't like him at all!" Sakura yelled still turning red by the second.

"Y-yeah are you crazy!" Naruto stuttered. "She's just my friend!"

Gohan felt a little awkward after mentioning that, and an awkward silence filled the area. Sakura decided to break the silence by asking where she can find Goku. Gohan then mentioned that he'll find Goku since he can sense his life force.

"I'll be right back." Gohan said. "Why don't you go inside while I go look for my dad?"

"That's a good idea." Naruto said, wanting to eat.

"Yeah, I'll agree to that." Sakura said.

"Ok, cool, then you two can make up and go on a date." Gohan teased.

Naruto and Sakura both blushed again and yelled, "WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER!"

Gohan laughed then flew off in search for his dad. Naruto and Sakura both entered the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Kami's lookout, Sasuke and Kakashi were training to pass the time. Sasuke activated his sharingan while kakashi was practicing with his own sharingan. Sasuke started his attack by launching several shuriken at Kakashi. Kakashi then dodged them by sidestepping a few and blocking the rest with a kunai knife. Sasuke then fizzed out and tried to roundhouse kick Kakashi. Kakashi the blocked the attack with his right arm and then threw Sasuke by his ankle. Sasuke then countered with his phoenix flower jutsu.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted.

Small fireballs then erupted out of Sasuke's mouth and made their way towards Kakashi. Kakashi used his copy ninjutsu and used the water wall jutsu.

"Water Style: Water Wall!" Kakashi shouted.

A wall of water surrounded Kakashi just as the fireballs were about to hit. Kakashi then used a kunai knife to then block the shuriken before they hit him.

"That was clever Sasuke." Kakashi said. "Hiding your shuriken in the fireballs was a good idea."

Just then Trunks came out from the hyperbolic time chamber. Everyone looked up to see him walk out. Then Piccolo made his way to the hyperbolic time chamber. He then opened the door and walked in while everyone was looking. After a while Vegeta spoke.

"So, that's all the power you got? What a pity." Vegeta said.

_

* * *

_

2 days have past and there are 8 days left before the big tournament. Find out what will happen on the next Dragonball Z!

* * *

**Well here's the next chapter. I took some peoples advice and I made the chapter longer and a bit more detailed. As for the NaruSaku moments there maybe some but I'm not going to use them a lot in this story since this story is more of an action story.**

**Well I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I do not own Dragonball Z or Naruto

_On the last episode of Dragonball Z, Naruto and Gohan went to the Capsule Corp. to see if Bulma could make a machine to send team 7 back to their dimension. Bulma then promised to find out if it was possible to make a dimension traveling machine. While Naruto and Sakura were at Goku's house, Sasuke and Kakashi were sparring with each other at the lookout. Then Trunks came out of the time chamber while Piccolo went in. This is now day 3 of the 10 day wait. Find out what happens next on today's episode of Dragonball Z!_

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since Trunks came out of the time chamber and Piccolo went in. Sasuke and Kakashi also stopped sparring with each other to take a break since their chakras were low. Trunks decided to walk over to them and talk.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Trunks asked.

"…" was all that came from Sasuke.

"We are taking a break from sparring, how about you?" Kakashi asked. "How did your training in the time chamber go?"

"I've gotten way stronger than I was before, but I still don't think it will be enough against that monster cell." Trunks said obviously frustrated.

"Oh I see." Kakashi said. "Can you tell me all about Cell and how he became a threat in this dimension?"

"Sure." Trunks said.

Trunks then explained about how it all started with Goku taking on and destroying the whole red ribbon army. Trunks then explained that Goku let Dr. Gero, the person behind the red ribbon army, live, which he seeks revenge against Goku and the Z fighters. Then Trunks explained about 2 androids in his time line that appeared out of nowhere to take revenge on the Z fighters. He explained how those 2 destroyed his world and when the 2 killed his best friend and master Gohan. He then revealed that he used time travel to come here to warn Goku about the androids. Then 3 years after his arrival he came back here to help Goku and the Z fighters to fight the androids. It was then revealed that the time line had changed and there were now at least 5 androids, maybe more, including the 2 from trunks' timeline. While the 1st 2 of the 5 were easily destroyed, Androids 16, 17, and 18 proved to be more powerful then all of them combined. It was later on that they found the thing that changed the timeline. It was Cell, who came there 4 years ago, 1 year before Trunks arrived in this timeline. Cell revealed to them in an earlier fight with Piccolo that he was an Android created by Dr. Gero to absorb androids 17 and 18 and get Dr. Gero's revenge against Goku and the Z fighters. Trunks explained that Cell eventually managed to absorb both of the Androids while they failed to stop him. Then Trunks told them how Cell came up with the Cell Games while Trunks failed to beat him.

Vegeta the chuckled a bit then said, "Fool, there was no way you could have beaten him. You still don't stand a chance against him and I'll be the one to finish this."

Trunks only ignored his proud father's comments. He then asked, "Why don't you tell me about your bad guy, Orochimaru?"

"Well Orochimaru was a ninja as part of our village, the Hidden Leaf Village." Kakashi began. "He became known as one of the three legendary sannin of the Hidden Leaf Village because of his abilities. He wanted to become the 4th hokage of the leaf village, which is our village's leader, but he was refused the title of hokage. He began experimenting with forbidden jutsu and then chose to leave the leaf village. He then plotted to destroy the leaf village, in which he failed. It was our mission to destroy Orochimaru when he was still weakened from trying to destroy the leaf village."

"Oh I see now," said Trunks, "but what is jutsu?"

"jutsus are special abilities that ninjas use with chakra." Kakashi explained.

"So a forbidden justu is a special ability that is not allowed, right?" Trunks asked.

"That's correct." Kakashi said.

"Oh I get it now." Trunks stated. "So what kind of forbidden jutsus was Orochimaru experimenting with?"

"From what I heard, it was an immortality jutsu, which he might be using now." Kakashi explained.

"Immortality Jutsu?" Questioned Trunks.

"That's correct." Kakashi said.

"tch he's immortal, yeah right." Vegeta said. "The only way that someone can be immortal is from the dragon balls."

"Shh, father you shouldn't talk about the dragon balls in front of these guys," Trunks started to explain.

"Trunks, does it look like I really care?" asked Vegeta.

"What are dragon balls?" Questioned Sasuke. "Tell me!"

"Fine, I'll tell you guys but please keep this to yourselves and don't tell anyone in your dimension about them." Trunks warned. "The dragon balls are 7 orange balls with a red star on each one numbering 1-7 with the number of stars on the ball. The dragon balls can grant a wish to anyone who makes a wish, but the power is limited."

"Can it bring someone back to life?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, it can." answered Trunks. "But, it can only revive someone once and only during a certain amount of time after the persons death."

"oh…" said Sasuke looking depressed.

"Was there someone you wanted to bring back to life?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah, my entire clan." said Sasuke. "They were killed by my brother Itachi."

"Oh, sorry…" said Trunks.

"Can they give anyone more power?" Sasuke then asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure about that wish…" Trunks said. _'we should watch him closely I don't trust him.'_ Trunks thought to himself.

* * *

The next day Piccolo came out of the time chamber. Goku then appeared to the lookout after he felt Piccolo's life force and brought Naruto and Sakura with him. When Kakashi and Sasuke were about to enter the time chamber, they were told where the food was and where the beds were. They were also told not to go far into the white blankness of the training room because they could get lost and never find their way back.

"Good luck guys!" Naruto yelled.

"See you soon!" Sakura waived at them. _'I hope they'll be alright.'_ Sakura thought, worried.

Kakashi and Sasuke then entered into the time chamber and the door closed behind them. What they saw inside the time chamber just made their jaws drop wide open.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked. "It's hot in here and it's hard to breathe, also my body feels weird, and does that white space really go on forever?"

_

* * *

_

Kakashi and Sasuke are stunned to see what was inside the time chamber. Could they really last a year in there or would they come out much sooner? How would their training go? Find out on the next Dragonball Z!

**Sorry to be so late on the next chapter but here it is! Don't forget to R&R!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I do not own Dragonball Z or Naruto

_Last time on Dragonball Z, Trunks and Kakashi talked about the history of their dimensions villains. It was after that that Kakashi and Sasuke heard about objects that can grant anyone a wish. These objects are none other than…the dragonballs! The next day Piccolo came out of the time chamber. It is now Kakashi and Sasuke's turn to train inside the hyperbolic time chamber. Could they handle training in a place that they never trained in before? Find out on today's Dragonball Z!_

"What is this?" Sasuke asked. "It's hot in here and it's hard to breathe, also my body feels weird, and does that white space really go on forever?"

"I guess we'll have to see." Kakashi said.

Sasuke then walked into the white space and almost fell face first onto the floor.

"What the" Sasuke yelled out. "My Body just got really heavy, I can barely move."

Kakashi then made his way to the white space and then found out that Sasuke was right.

"Training in here is gonna be way harder than I thought." said Kakashi with a rather bored look on his face.

Meanwhile, back on the lookout, Naruto decided to go explore around the place.

"I wonder where they keep the fridge in this place." Naruto thought out loud. "I hope they have ramen, I'm starving!"

"Oh brother, there he goes again wanting ramen." said an annoyed Sakura.

"The fridge is over this way." Mr. Popo said while pointing to a room across the hall.

"RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN!" chanted Naruto while running to the fridge. "Hey, there's no more ramen in here, someone ate it all!" He held up empty cups of ramen noodles that were in the trash. "Look see! Believe it!"

Everyone sweat dropped then looked at Goku, who still had some ramen noodles in his mouth.

"What?" asked Goku obviously confused. "I was hungry."

Everyone then sweat dropped again and there were heard comments of "typical Goku" and "how disgusting" and "where does he put it all."

Inside the hyperbolic time chamber, Kakashi and Sasuke are in the middle of an intense battle. Sasuke using his sharingan against the one eyed sharingan user, Kakashi, blocked a powerful kick from Kakashi, then dodged a punched aimed straight at his face. Sasuke then used the time to attempt the lions barrage, but Kakashi quickly got out of the way and Sasuke missed. Then Kakashi started using some hand signs and hid underground. Sasuke, familiar with the jutsu Kakashi used started using some hand signs of his own. Remembering what happened during the bell test, Sasuke quickly jumped up when Kakashi's hand tried to grab him and unleashed the fireball jutsu.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled releasing a giant ball of fire from his mouth.

Kakashi appeared to have been hit by the big fireball until the smoke cleared, which revealed that Kakashi used a substitution jutsu. Kakashi then used some more hand signs then his hand started glowing with static electricity. Sasuke then did the same thing and his hand started to glow with static electricity. Both of them charged each other.

"Lightning blade!" screamed Kakashi.

"Chidori!" Sasuke screamed back.

Both of the chidori's hit and caused a huge ball of static to form. It then engulfed both of them for a few seconds then died down. After the static ball disappeared, it revealed Kakashi standing up, while Sasuke was knocked down on the ground.

"I think that'll be enough training for today." Kakashi said while helping an exhausted Sasuke get up. Sasuke silently agreed and made his way back into the room.

Meanwhile on the outside, Naruto was talking to a strange looking person around his age. He was green and short and had pointy ears. The kid's name was Dende, and he revealed to Naruto that he is the new guardian of Earth.

"SO COOL!" Naruto yelled.

"yeah it is." Replied Dende.

Just then Gohan walked over to the two.

"Hey Dende, how've been?" Gohan asked. "Getting along with Naruto well?"

"Yeah, we were just talking about how cool it is to be guardian of Earth." Dende said.

"Yeah, that would be a cool job." Gohan said.

Meanwhile, while they were talking, Sakura decided to talk to Trunks.

"Hey there." The pink haired girl said.

"Hey." The lavender haired boy answered back. "What's up?"

"What's up with your dad, why doesn't he ever talked to you or acknowledge you?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry about it, that's how he usually is." Trunks replied. "He thinks that everyone who is weaker than him is not worth his time.

"Oh I see." Sakura said. "Well that explains why he hardly talks to anyone here."

"Yeah." Said Trunks. "But don't think of my father as a bad guy even though he only thinks about himself and beating Goku."

"Why only Goku?" asked Sakura.

"A long time ago Goku and my father fought here on Earth and later Goku became a super saiyan, so my father wants to prove that he's better than Goku by fighting him again." Trunks explained.

"Excuse me, but what's a super saiyan?" asked Sakura.

"Well first I have to explain what a saiyan is." Said Trunks. "Saiyans are a group of warriors that lived to fight. They lived on the planet Vegeta, which my father was named after. Planet Vegeta was destroyed though, leaving only a few of the saiyan left. Goku and my father are the only 2 pure blooded saiyans left, while myself and Gohan are only half saiyan. A super saiyan is a saiyan is much more powerful than a regular based saiyan. They have gold hair and green eyes. So right now Goku and Gohan are in their super saiyan forms. Both me and my father are super saiyans too, but we're both at are normal form right now."

"Hold on." Said Sakura. "How come they're both in their super saiyan forms right now?"

"That's what I'd like to know, but I think Goku has something planned to beat Cell." Said Trunks.

"Oh ok." Sakura said.

The next day, the time chamber opened and Kakashi and Sasuke stepped out. Both of their clothes was torn in different places. Sasuke didn't speak a word, but Kakashi started to talk.

"Hey guys." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi sensei and Sasuke! How did your training go?" asked Naruto.

"You'll find out soon, loser." Sasuke said.

"Sakura, Naruto it's your turn to go into the time chamber." Kakashi said.

"Ok! Let's go!" both Naruto and Sakura said together. They both entered the time chamber and they closed the door behind them. What they both saw made their jaws drop.

_Whats gonna happen in the time chamber when Naruto and Sakura start their training? Find out in the next Dragonball Z!_

**Here's another chapter!**

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I do not own Dragonball Z or Naruto

_Last time on Dragonball Z, Kakashi and Sasuke started training in the hyperbolic time chamber. What they found inside shocked them. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura talked to the rest of the group that was waiting outside the hyperbolic time chamber. The next day Kakashi and Sasuke exited the time chamber. It is now Nauto and Sakura's turn to train inside the time chamber. Find out what happens today on Dragonball Z!_

"WOAH!" yelled Naruto looking around the time chamber. "Hey, hey, hey Sakura, come and look at this!" he said pointing to the blank white space. "It's like huge! Believe it!"

Sakura then walked to where Naruto was pointing. "What is it Naruto?" She asked then looked around. "Whoa, my body feels heavy and it's hot in here and it's also hard to breathe." She explained.

Naruto then walked, or rather ran into the blank white space before falling flat on his face.

"Ow! That hurt." Said Naruto while putting his hands over his face.

'_Idiot'_ Sakura thought before she walked onto the blank white space, and then collapsed to the ground. "What the!" She yelled while trying to get back up onto her feet.

_Meanwhile back at the lookout…_

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to go back home with Gohan until the day of the tournament." Goku said. "Chi Chi says that she wants Gohan home for his studies also." Goku said while he sweat dropped.

Gohan looked at his dad a little disappointed that he wasn't going to stay at the lookout with Dende and the rest of their friends.

"Aw, but Dad, I want to stay here with Dende." Gohan complained.

"I know son, but you know how your mother gets with this stuff." Said Goku with his sweat drop growing bigger.

Soon after that they left for Goku's house.

_Later inside the hyperbolic time chamber…_

A very intense fight was going on…well for the 2 genin ninjas that were fighting anyway. Naruto started out with a flurry of punches and kicks, which Sakura easily avoided. Sakura then countered by throwing a bunch of shuriken and kunai knives at Naruto. Naruto then jumped out of the way of the shuriken and kunai knives missing him by inches. Naruto then made a hand sign.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out. 20 clones of naruto appeared and started to attack Sakura. Sakura then started punching and kicking the Naruto clones as each clone dispersed after each hit. The real Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Sakura scaring her half to death. He started his punch, but Sakura beat him to it.

"You idiot, don't ever do that again!" Sakura said as she punched Naruto in the face and sent him flying backwards about 20 feet.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled out in pain.

_The next day…_

Kakashi and Sasuke were waiting for Naruto and Sakura to come out of the time chamber.

"I never thought that that loser would last this long in there." Said Sasuke.

The time chamber door then creaked open. Out came Naruto and Sakura both looking worn out. Sakura's pink hair has grown all the way down to her lower back. Naruto grew a little bit. He is now the same size as Sakura, but shorter than Sasuke.

"That was way harder than I thought! Believe it!" said Naruto.

Sakura nodded, _'Yeah, especially staying in that place with Naruto for a whole year.'_ Sakura thought.

_With the Cell games just a few days away, everyone is getting ready for the tournament. Find out what happens next on Dragonball Z!_

_On the next Dragonball Z, the Cell games begin! See who will be fighting who in the Cell games and please R&R this chapter!_

**Well…yeah. Do what the Dragonball Z narrator says and R&R this chapter! **

**Also sorry for the short chapter but this is how I want to end it before the Cell games start.**

**And 1 more thing I might be making a sequel to this fanfic so please take a vote on the poll on my profile.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I do not own Dragonball Z or Naruto

_Last time on Dragonball Z, Naruto and Sakura started training inside the hyperbolic time chamber. Meanwhile Goku decided to go back to his house with Gohan so that his wife wouldn't…well I shouldn't say that because it'll up the rating lol. The day after that, Naruto and Sakura came out of the time chamber with their training finished. A few days have passed since then and the Cell games start on todays Dragonball Z!_

* * *

'_Ah, today is the day that I finally beat Goku and prove to the whole world that I can't be beaten._' Thought Cell as he was standing in his newly made ring.

Cell was waiting patiently for Goku and the others to arrive, while Orochimaru was thinking about how these Cell Games would actually work.

Suddenly, a news van drove to the arena. The news reporter and the camera man then stepped out of the van and started his report on the Cell Games.

"Hello everyone and welcome back to the Cell Games!" the news reporter announced. "It has been a long 10 days since the start of this tournament and today the Cell Games continue."

While the reporter was talking, he didn't notice another car drive up until the car door was slammed shut. Out stepped the World Martial Arts Champion, Hercule. The TV announcer then noticed Hercule and decided to walk over to them.

"Welcome back Hercule, Are you ready for your rematch against Cell?" The TV announcer asked.

"Yes I am" shouted the martial champion, "I'm going to show that fake that I'm going to beat him and his lousy tricks once and for all!"

Just then Vegeta appeared out of the sky.

"Look one of those weird guys came back." said the announcer.

They looked at Vegeta for a few minutes while Vegeta was staring at Cell and Orochimaru.

'_I'm going to be the one who finishes off Cell_' Vegeta thought. He then said, "What are you guys staring at? And don't get into my face with that camera again!"

The announcer looked surprised by this and was speechless because that guy just really scared the crap out of him.

Just then all of the rest of the Z fighters, along with Android 16, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi arrived.

"It looks like they're all back!" the announcer reported. Just the Cell decided to speak.

"Welcome back to the Cell Games challengers!" said Cell. "I will explain how the games work. You lose if you land outside the ring, give up, become unconscious, or die. I've decided to set up the fights separating Orochimaru's and our dimensions. Our first fighter will be Orochimaru. Who will be your fighter?"

"I guess I'll start." said Kakashi.

"But Kakashi Sensei, why can't I fight?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you are a powerful ninja for your age, but Orochimaru is too powerful for you to fight on your own, that goes for you too Sasuke." Kakashi said, and Sasuke groaned.

Kakashi then stepped into the ring. Orochimaru did the same. Cell then walked out of the ring to watch.

"Ready?" Cell asked. "Fight!"

_

* * *

_

On the next episode of Dragonball Z, Kakashi and Orochimaru start their fight. It's an all out battle as both ninjas show off their powerful techniques. Find out what happens next on Dragonball Z!

**Ok R&R this Chapter and Vote on the poll on my profile. **

**I will keep it up for a while and I should be updating every Friday now.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I do not own Dragonball Z or Naruto

_Last time on Dragonball Z, The Cell Games have resumed where it left off after the new unexpected allies showed up. The first fight of the Cell games is Kakashi Vs Orochimaru. The Cell Games has now begun! Who will win this fight? Find out on today's episode of Dragonball Z!_

* * *

The fight started as a stare down between Kakashi and Orochimaru that lasted for a few minutes.

"Both fighters don't seem to be fighting at all!" The TV reporter reported. "Just what are they waiting for?"

As soon as the TV reporter finished his question, Kakashi threw some shuriken and kunai knives directly at Orochimaru. Everyone watched this with interest. Orochimaru just watched as the shuriken and kunai knives came soaring closer and closer to him.

'_Hm, I wonder if he knows how to do that instant transmission move that Goku knows.'_ Thought Cell. _'I got to learn how to do that.'_

Just as the shuriken and kunai knives hit, Orochimaru exploded in a puff of smoke. As the smoke had cleared, Orochimaru was no longer in that spot. Kakashi was then looking around for Orochimaru. Then out of nowhere Orochimaru came up from under the ring and aimed a punch right at Kakashi's face. Kakashi, however, was prepared for this and blocked the attack. Kakashi then tried to kick Orochimaru, but he jumped out of the way. Orochimaru then launched his tongue at Kakashi and wrapped it around his ankle.

"What the" said a stunned Kakashi as he was thrown into the air.

"What? How is that possible?" asked Vegeta, "That guy's tongue just grew and threw him…how…disgusting."

As soon as Kakashi hit the floor of the ring he vanished in a puff of smoke. Orochimaru wasn't surprised by this but everyone else, except for Cell that is, was.

"Whoa, just how do they keep disappearing like that?" asked Krillin.

"Maybe its instant transmission." Yamcha said confused as well.

"I don't think its instant transmission." Goku said. "It's too slow of a technique."

"You...you call that slow?" Krillin asked.

Goku just nodded to his friends question.

"Its called a substitution jutsu." Sakura answered.

"A substitution jutsu, what's that?" asked Krillin.

"A substitution jutsu is used to escape from an attack and replace it with something else." Sakura explained.

"Oh I see…I think." Said Krillin.

Meanwhile, back inside the ring, Orochimaru was trying to locate where Kakashi had gone. Then all of a sudden a hand sticks out from underneath the ring and grabs Ororchimaru's ankle. Orochimaru then looked down smirking. Kakashi then pulled down Orochimaru underneath the ring.

"Earth Style: Head Hunter jutsu!" Kakashi yelled while bringing Orochimaru down by the ankle.

As soon as Kakashi got up from underground, Orochimaru then turned into mud.

'_So Orochimaru used the Earth clone jutsu.' Thought Kakashi._

Orochimaru then came up from underground and stood at the one end of the ring. They both then stood staring each other down again.

"Wow, what a fight!" the TV reporter said. "Are you getting all of this?"

"Well, not when they disappear and go underground like that!" The cameraman yelled back.

"This fight is only being fought by those stupid cheap tricks!" Hurcule said.

"How about we stop this warm up and get into the real fight." Orochimaru said.

"All right." Kakashi said. "I was waiting for when we were about to get serious."

After Kakashi said that he lifted his headband slowly from his left eye while keeping his eye shut. Then he opened then and revealed a red eyeball with three black marks around the pupil of the eye. Orochimaru then smirked.

"What…what is that?" Goku asked.

_

* * *

_

On the next episode of Dragonball Z, The fight is really getting serious and intense with both of the fighters fighting at full strength and giving it everything they got. What is that thing that Kakashi has in his eyes? Find out on the next Dragonball Z!

**Here's another Chapter!**

**Sorry it's so late. **

**Please R&R! **

**And please vote on the poll on my profile!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I do not own Dragonball Z or Naruto

_Last time on Dragonball Z, the fight between Kakashi and Orochimaru has begun and now after the warm up battle, both fighters are ready to fight at full strength! Who will win this fight? Find out on today's episode of Dragonball Z!_

"What…what is that?" Goku asked.

"What's what?" asked Naruto.

"What is that thing in his left eye?" Goku asked again.

"Oh that? That's just the sharingan." Naruto explained.

"The sharin-what?" Asked Goku again.

"The sharingan. It is a rare special power that is in the eyes that only the members of the Uchiha clan. It can predict movements and copy other people's jutsu. It can also cast genjutsu on people." Sasuke explained.

"That sounds cool." Said Goku. "I can't wait to see it in action!"

"You will see what it does soon." Said Naruto.

Meanwhile back at the fight between Kakashi and Orochimaru, both fighters were in another stare down. Orochimaru then decided to speak.

"Well let's begin, shall we?" he said.

As soon as he finished the sentence, Orochimaru then called out his striking shadow snakes jutsu and a whole bunch of snakes jumped out of Orochimaru's wrists and lunged at Kakashi. Kakashi saw this, however and dodged the attack in time. Kakashi then performed a bunch of hand seals.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He cried out. A huge fireball than shot out from his mouth and hit Orochimaru dead on. However, Orochimaru cleverly escaped the big fireball by using another substitution justu right before the impact. After the smoke cleared, there was a charred piece of a log that was in the middle of the ring, with part of the ring charred where the huge fireball was shot out.

"That was a close one." Said Orochimaru, reappearing at the edge of the ring. Orochimaru then opened his mouth and a sword shot out at Kakashi. Kakashi leapt out of the way just in time before the blade hit him. Orochimaru then shot out the snakes at Kakashi again.

"Water style: Water Wall!" Kakashi yelled as the snakes made contact with the rising wall of water. Kakashi then went on the offense. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" he yelled. A huge dragon made out of water then formed and launched at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru then suddenly disappeared underneath the ring to dodge the water dragon. The water dragon then collided with the ring and ended up dispersing. Orochimaru then came up from under the ring.

"I think its time for me to show you a forbidden jutsu." Orochimaru said. He made some hand signs and yelled out, "Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation!" A casket the came up from under the ring and opened.

_Next time on Dragonball Z, the fight is raging on between Kakashi and Orochimaru. Another person, who was supposed to be dead also enters the epic fight too! Find out who this person is in the next episode of Dragonball Z!_

**Here's the next Chapter!**

**R&R!**

**Can you guess who is going to enter the fight?**

**And the Poll will be taken down after the next update so vote while you can!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I do not own Dragonball Z or Naruto.

_Last time on Dragonball Z, the fight between Orochimaru and Kakashi really started getting intense. Orochimaru has revealed a jutsu that can bring back someone from the dead. Just who did Orochimaru summon? Find out on today's episode of Dragonball Z!_

* * *

"I think it's time for me to show you a forbidden jutsu." Orochimaru said. He made some hand signs and yelled out, "Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation!" A casket the came up from under the ring and opened.

"What in the world is that?" The Z fighters asked themselves.

When the casket opened, someone stepped out of it. He had black, spiky hair and his headband covered his left eye. He had a pair of goggles over his eyes and his right eye was red with three black commas in the eye.

"Hello again Kakashi." The man asked.

"Ugh Obito Uchiha." Kakashi said. "It looks like I'll have to fight you."

"Yeah. Don't go easy on me." Said Obito. "Just tell me, did you keep Rin safe?"

Kakashi then looked down and said, "Sorry, I couldn't protect her."

Orochimaru then said in a mocking tone," Aw how sad. But now it's time for your reunion to end." Orochimaru then took out a kunai knife with a special tag attached to it and inserted it into the back of Obito. The life from Obito's eye then seemed to drain out and he became a mindless zombie.

"All right, let's begin!" Orochimaru said. As soon as he said that Obito charged at Kakashi. Kakashi then blocked a kick that was aimed at his head. As soon as he blocked that, Obito sent a punch right into Kakashi's gut. Kakashi then dissolved into water as the water clone disappeared. Kakashi then fazed in behind Obito and tried to punch him in the back of the head. Obito was too fast, though and blocked his attack. This went on for some time and both fighters seemed to be evenly matched. All of the Z fighters except for Vegeta, Cell, and Orochimaru were shocked on how the fight was playing out.

"No way, they're evenly matched!" Krillin said.

"Wow this is turning out to be a good fight!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Yeah, no kidding." Tien agreed.

"Heh big deal." Vegeta mocked. "I've seen way better fights than this."

* * *

Meanwhile, the two fighters in the ring decided to take things up a bit.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Both fighters shouted at the same time. Two huge fireballs then erupted from their mouths and crashed into each other, cancelling each other out. While they were both getting blown back by the force of the explosion, Kakashi decided that it was the time to fire up his most powerful attack. After a few hand signs Kakashi had a handful of static electricity. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Kakashi on one edge of the ring and Orochimaru and Obito on the other side. When Obito saw Kakashi, he used his copy jutsu from the sharingan and formed a handful of static electricity. Both fighters then charged at each other at full force.

"Lightning Blade!" they both yelled at the same time. When both attacks hit, lightning bolts went everywhere on the ring. Both fighters were trying to win the struggle between the two chidori's with all the strength that they had. Finally, Obito's chidori started to give away and Kakashi pushed full force into the chest of Obito. Kakashi's arm then went through the chest of Obito. Kakashi then pulled out his arm. It was then when everyone though it was over that Obito started healing and stood upright again.

"Ugh!" Kakashi snarled aggravated.

"What the!" Piccolo said.

"How did he come back to life?" Asked Krillin.

"The person that was revived can't get killed as long as their soul is bound." Orochimaru explained.

'_If this fight keeps going like this, I might die.'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Giving up already, Kakashi?" Obito asked taunting Kakashi. Obito then made some hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he yelled, again. Kakashi did just manage to dodge the huge fireball that was coming towards him.

'_What can I do to stop him?'_ Kakashi asked himself as he dodged another fireball jutsu. Obito then fazed out and fazed in behind Kakashi and sent a punch to his jaw, which connected and Kakashi flew feet away from the contact point. As Kakashi struggled to get to his feet, he got a plan. As he stood up Kakashi then asked Obito a question. "Hey Obito, do you remember how I got this sharingan?" Obito then stopped in his tracks and it seemed like the life was going back into him.

"What's this?" Orochimaru yelled seeing as his jutsu was starting to fail.

Obito then answered Kakashi, "Yes, I gave it to you as a gift when you became a jonin because I didn't give you my gift earlier. You lost your eye and I was dying so I didn't need it anymore." As soon as Obito said that he started breaking up. "Kakashi, I'm sorry." He said.

Kakashi sighed, "Me too." After they said their good byes, Obito disappeared and the jutsu was broke. Everyone was shocked at what just happened and where confused.

"Guys…what just happened?" Krillin asked.

"Don't ask me." Yamcha said.

"If I knew I would tell you." Tien said.

"What the heck just happened!" The TV reporter asked. "One second they were fighting, and then the next second that weird grey haired man said something and he just disappeared.

"It's just a cheap trick." Hercule said, again.

Orochimaru then smirked and said, "Well since you defeated Obito, let the fight continue."

Kakashi sneered, "You snake."

Orochimaru then smirked, "This fight should be nothing now but child's play." He said. You are almost out of chakra and there is no way you can beat me!"

'_He's right.'_ Kakashi thought. _'There's no way I can beat him now.'_

_

* * *

_

Next time on Dragonball Z, this exciting fight is drawing to a close. Kakashi is almost out of chakra and if he wants to win this fight, he'll have to do it…and fast! Tune in next time for another exciting episode of Dragonball Z!

**Sorry this is so late…I was planning on using the 4****th**** hokage until the manga said that he couldn't be brought back and the ending kinda sucks because I had no idea how to end it.**

**Also there will be a sequel to this story. There will be another poll for you to vote on for the setting for the next setting.**


End file.
